Iniquity
by TheBatcave
Summary: Gohan was just like any other 17 year old; up to his eyes in schoolwork. As his finals are approaching fast, a mysterious stranger begins to appear to him in his dreams, and this stranger quickly becomes his lover. But Gohan is left with a burning question... are they real? Or is it all in his head? Contains adult themes. Oneshot.


**INIQUITY**

WARNING: If you enjoy screwed up, unrealistic and smutty for no reason stories... you're in the right place. Otherwise, this fic contains yaoi and graphic sexual content, so if you're here to flame then leeeeave because you shouldn't be here ;) you have been warned!

If you have an open mind and like mysteries and sexually charged crap, then enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

* * *

Gohan was just like any other seventeen year old, staying his room most days. Except he was studying to get into Orange Star High School, hopefully they were going to accept him soon. Just one more exam to pass and he could start in September. He would be one step closer to fulfilling his mother's dream of him becoming a scholar. Gohan let himself smile at the thought, it soon became his own dream too, wanting to excel in physics more than anything else.

And so, as always, he found himself propped up on his bed reading an advanced quantum physics textbook, except this time, it was for fun rather than study, though that was also a bonus.

As much as he loved living in out in the mountains with his mother and his six year old little brother, he couldn't wait to head out and explore, make new friends his own age since he never had that chance before. He wondered whether he'd be able to fit in; he hadn't exactly led a normal life up until the Cell Games ended. He was thankful for the peace that the Earth had in the past seven years, using it to be able to build a stable life for himself and his family, with the help of the Ox King, who still visited to give them all a hand.

The hours flew by as he lost himself in his reading. Once he'd had dinner, he jumped into the shower, washing his long, thick hair which he'd grown out just past his shoulders. As much as it got in the way when he was little, it was much more controllable this way than when it was short. At least this way he could style it better. Then Gohan wondered if the other kids at school would have the same idea. Was long hair on a guy a cool thing? What would the girls think of it? Should he change his appearance just because he was paranoid on whether he'd fit in or not? He brushed his petty insecurities aside as he dried himself off, slipping into his shorts and crawling into bed.

As his final exam grew closer, his brain was more and more wired as the time went by. Just two weeks left. Even though he and his mother were more than convinced that he would pass with flying colours, he still had a stupid scenario in the back of his head - one where he'd forget how to spell his name, draw a total blank and break down crying in the middle of the exam hall.

Gohan did this most nights, wanting to take the exam right that second to get it over with while the answers were still fresh in his overcrowded brain. As he began to fall asleep, he was oblivious to the fact that worrying about schoolwork would soon become the least of his problems...

At some point in the night, he had a dream. A short, but very vivid dream. He wasn't sure whether it really happened or not, there was no physical evidence to suggest that he was awake. But in his dream, he was in bed, his eyes closed, but open at the same time. Like a form of sleep paralysis, since he'd read all about it. He could feel someone in the room with him, and as soon as it began to unnerve him, he tried moving. When he couldn't, it was like his brain knew that it was just a dream.

Gohan wasn't aware of much else, but he soon noticed that the covers weren't on him anymore. He could feel the air brushing against his pale skin. All he could hear were the usual sounds of the night, crickets out in the garden and the gentle breeze that whizzed past the slightly ajar window to the right of his bed. He tried to convince himself to wake up, but it was like he was too lazy to listen to himself, staying where he was despite that he was beginning to feel a little chilly.

Gohan felt goosebumps start to appear on his skin, his consciousness willing him to open his eyes and move to find out where his blanket went. It was strange, like he was drifting in and out of his illusion; he couldn't feel the covers on him... but he knew that they were still there. It was only a dream after all. But what happened next made him more confused at the situation.

There was someone in the room.

He didn't know who it was, but he didn't feel afraid. Just cold. Regardless of the fact that he could feel eyes on him, all he really wanted to know was where his goddamn blanket had disappeared to. Then he was wondering whether Goten had sneaked into his room and pulled it off him in an attempt to wake him up. Maybe it was morning already and his alarm didn't go off.

Gohan began to shiver from the pseudo cold, the hairs on his arms and legs standing on end. Suddenly, he felt the mattress dip under him to his left, not too sure whether it really happened or not. Whoever he thought was in the room with him seemed to put their hand down next to him, but not touching him. Everything was a little fuzzy. Oddly enough, he wasn't frightened. His bed dipped again, this time by his right leg. He felt this movement more than the last one.

Whoever was in the room was right in front of him, leaning over. Gohan could feel them breathing against his face, willing himself to open his eyes to see who it was. But again, he was frozen, locked inside his own body. Another hand appeared - this time it touched him. Gohan let out a shaky exhale as soft, cold fingers trailed gently up and down his left side, slightly tickling him and making him shudder. It only made him colder, his goosebumps becoming more prominent.

He wanted to know who it was, whether it was a dream or not. Still, his eyes refused to open. And since he would have expected to be at least a little bit scared since there was supposedly an intruder in his bedroom, he stuck to his original suspicions; it was a dream. And this was definitely something he wanted to revise in the morning with one of his many psychology books.

Gohan just lay there, wondering why he was dreaming about something like this. And also wondering how he was still able to think more or less rationally while he was sleeping. It took him a while to notice that the hand on his side had long since left him, leaving him alone with the cold. But he could still feel them there, whoever they were. The hands soon swapped over, the one that was on his side taking the stranger's weight while the other disappeared from Gohan's perceptions.

He physically felt himself jump, though he was definitely sure that he hadn't moved, as he felt something warm on his chest. He calmed himself down, working his way through the fuzziness until he could focus. Just has he got there, the warmth had disappeared, leaving him cold again. Keeping his concentration as best he could without pondering what to have for breakfast the next morning, he felt it again.

Whoever they were, they returned to what they were doing. Gohan felt something warm and wet swirling around his right nipple, which was already hardened and sensitive from the apparent cold air. They soon stopped again after a few seconds, before doing the same to his left, their tongue delicately playing with him and causing his breathing to start becoming uneven. He felt his heart speed up... but not out of fear.

The hand that had vanished earlier made a steady return, Gohan trying to turn his attention away from the light sucking sensation on his chest to where the hand was going. From what he could tell, it was on his right knee, slowly moving up his inner thigh. A huge part of Gohan's rational character that existed in this dream was telling him that something was odd about this whole thing, telling him to wake up. But the refusal of his body to do anything to stop it was stronger.

Gohan heard his own voice, escaping in short, quiet moans until the warmth on his chest had disappeared. That wet, curious tongue appeared on his neck, teasingly trailing up his jaw line, before being replace by soft lips and gentle, lingering kisses along the pale skin of his neck. He heard his own voice again, it sounded content, but desperate. The hand on his inner thigh changed it's path, swerving slowly underneath his leg and reaching a halt at the hem of his shorts.

Gohan felt his leg move up to give them more access, parting it a little as well, though he was adamant in his head that his body hadn't moved at all. The kisses trailed back down past his collarbone to his chest, taking his left nipple in again and sucking on it harder than before. His voice made yet another appearance, letting the stranger know that he wanted more. And he did. He wasn't cold anymore, he was feeling rather hot and sweaty out of nervousness and pleasure.

The hand slid further up the back of his leg with the new supposed access that he'd given it. Gohan's breathing became more ragged as he felt fingers tauntingly caressing his rear. Just as his other nipple began receiving the same care and attention as the other, the hand moved again, fingers creeping slowly under his shorts further to their prize between his legs.

But he woke up.

The daylight bursting into his room from the window was almost a shock to the system. He moved around under the covers to check the time; 7am. It was Sunday, so it was another hour before his final alarm would begin to sound. The fact that he _could_ move was strange, lecturing himself mentally for not being able to move a muscle throughout the night. It seemed to easy now. After all of that time convincing himself to wake up -

 _What the_ fuck _was I dreaming about?!_

Gohan only just remembered it, but also noticed something else; his hand darted down to his crotch to discover that he had a hard on, which wasn't too much of a surprise after that dream. And also the fact that he was seventeen; this happened to him most mornings. However... he'd never had a sexual dream _that_ vivid before. And more to the point - who was in the room with him?

He shrugged it off, flopping his head back down and shoving his hand into his shorts to take care of his slight problem before he went down for breakfast.

Three days passed. After reading up on what he'd experienced, the dream became less and less real in his head and dissipated into a distant memory. Sleep paralysis was apparently normal in times of stress. And he _was_ stressed with his exam being so close. But that night, the mysterious intruder returned.

This time, it began with kisses on his neck, the same soft lips as before. They advanced, moving up to nibble teasingly on his ear lobe. Gohan felt the tip of their nose against his ear, feeling and hearing them breathing. And judging from their unsteady, shaking breaths, the stranger was enjoying this too. Gohan felt them move over him a little more, but not feeling their body physically against him. They only thing he was aware of when it came to his 'friend' was that they had a pair of cold, curious hands, a nose and a mouth; a mouth that he could feel smiling against his warm, reddening cheek.

Gohan wanted to move his head to meet it, but again, he was frozen in position, lying perfectly still on his back and completely exposed, save for a pair of blue boxers, as the covers were seemingly gone again. The stranger appeared to have read his mind, leading Gohan to think that they were just somebody he'd made up. Those lips were on his, barely touching him at all. They kissed him, so tenderly that he could barely feel it, but enough to send sparks travelling through him, making some of his nerve endings go numb.

Though he apparently couldn't move, Gohan became aware that his own mouth was moving against them. The kiss became less hesitant and more passionate, Gohan opening his mouth as they demanded access by biting his lip seductively. The same talented tongue that had him a few nights ago entered his mouth, enthusiastically exploring him and playing with his own tongue. The stranger delicately ended the kiss before pulling back, leaving Gohan feeling quite satisfied, his lips wet with the other's saliva.

That was all he received that night, spending most of the next day going over and over it again in his head when he was supposed to be studying for his impending exam. Who was it that he was supposedly having this steamy, non-existent affair with? Someone he knew? Gohan wasn't exactly new to all this.

Little did anybody know that Gohan did once have a 'friend' a couple of years ago; the girl he met in the days leading up to the Cell Games. Lime was never exactly an obedient soul. When they were both fifteen, they often sneaked off in the night to hang out in the woods. Hanging out turned into their first kiss, which in turn became fooling around and soon a couple of awkward, clumsy attempts at having sex. That all ended after a few weeks when she found somebody else and she moved away. Not that Gohan minded too much, it wasn't like they were soulmates.

But it definitely wasn't her. She couldn't kiss to save her life...

Gohan didn't expect his newest 'friend' to return again that night, but they did. He could have kissed them all night, they were good, whoever they were. They were on top of him this time. The covers were gone again, but this time he slept in a pair of pants so he couldn't feel them, but now he had a pair of legs and hips to add to his stranger's make up; the stranger was sat on their knees between his legs, Gohan could feel their thighs against his - they were rock hard and masculine, leading him to the conclusion that it was a man.

Then he wondered why he was having such vivid, sexual dreams about another man. Gohan thought he was into girls - right? Once again, he couldn't move, but felt exposed against the cold air. He was kissed again, though this time, the man's hips began subtly grinding against him. He heard himself groan into the stranger's mouth, though it felt like it was someone else's voice entirely.

He became hard as they sped up, grinding more forcefully against him, Gohan feeling everything under the thin fabric of his pants. He hoped that he was in control of his dream, wanting his friend to do for him what he'd inevitably end up doing first thing in the morning anyway. Rather than thinking as rationally as he usually did in his paralysis, he ended up mentally screaming at them to touch him. There was nothing more degrading than having to beg for it, but they were going tortuously slow... and who was going to know? As far as he was concerned, this was all in his head. His own dirty little secret.

His pleas were answered, the stranger sat up, their hand placing itself on his crotch; it made Gohan's body do that weird thing again... move but not move. The hand stayed there for a while, continuing its wonderful torment and feeling him through his clothes. Gohan lay there waiting impatiently, but his breathing sped up when both the stranger's hands skimmed along the hem of his trousers, tickling his skin along the way until they stopped at his hips. His pants were slowly pulled down, exposing him completely.

Gohan couldn't see what was going on as usual since his eyes were closed, but another moan echoed through the silence of the room as his length was taken into their hand, moving up and down his shaft slowly. His stomach muscles were contracting with every move, feeling a little embarrassed that he was going to finish sooner than he wanted to in front of whoever the hell was doing this to him. Whether they were real or not.

The stranger sped up, Gohan's 'imaginary' moaning was accompanied by more vulgar sounds of him being pumped rather quickly. Gohan wanted his body to move, respond to the electrifying sensations being sent throughout his body. He began shaking uncontrollably, not wanting the dream to end yet. The stranger's other hand joined in, playing with him expertly.

The whole experience was excruciating since he couldn't move. All he could do was lay there screaming and begging. His entire body tensed as he finally reached his climax, the stranger emptied him onto his stomach as his muscles twitched under his skin. Gohan rode out his orgasm to his own satisfaction, panting and trembling until he woke up again.

Gohan was disappointed that it had to end to abruptly. But as he sat up, it made him wonder...

He took the covers off himself to find that his pants were still on, but as he looked inside, it confirmed his suspicions - he _did_ have an orgasm last night. But it also confirmed that it didn't really happen as he believed it did since he remembered coming onto his stomach. Yet there was no evidence to suggest that actually happened. He dragged himself into the shower sheepishly. He should have been worrying about his exams, but now he just couldn't wait to go back to sleep again...

After the exact same sequence occurred for the next four nights, the following night after that, however, started differently - much differently.

As a start, Gohan was able to open his eyes, though he remained as still as ever. He had the covers on him too, which was an odd occurrence. The room was dark, but his promiscuous roommate was still nearby; he could literally feel their presence there as usual.

He felt the covers move out of nowhere, then his legs were gently pried apart as Gohan caught sight of the unidentified figure appearing under the covers. For the first time, he felt scared, but put his fears down to nervousness due to the fact that he hadn't done this with his eyes open before. Not knowing who was in bed with him in the dead of night was slightly creepy.

Those hands returned, pushing his knees up to provide more access. He felt one hand slide onto his right buttock, squeezing the flesh gently. Gohan felt his skin tingle under their hand, his nerve endings tickling him pleasantly. He kept his eyes on that eerie looking mound that was nestled between his legs, wanting his hands to move and find out who it was. But part of him didn't want to find out either - it was much more interesting this way.

Gohan's voice caught in his throat; his friend's warm, wet tongue trailed up his length once before disappearing again. That hand was still on his backside, still occasionally squeezing hard enough to cause a reaction. He felt them breathing against his crotch, longing for them to continue. It returned, his time it was soft, shallow kisses moving slowly up. He was feeling hotter by the second, his heart pounding against his rib cage. A cross between a moan and a whimper escaped him as the stranger reached the tip of his length.

They stayed there, kissing it slowly and trapping it between their lips and his stomach. And Gohan couldn't exactly swerve to get out of the way. It was becoming painful again, the sensations were too much for him to handle. The shaking came back, he silently begged for mercy as the stranger kept him teetering agonizingly on the edge. Gohan was half a second from coming until he was released from their torture. He relaxed and was left to catch his breath for a minute after that. The hand on his rear vanished and he was left alone again, though he could see that they were still there, hiding under the covers.

Gohan was able to think again after a couple of minutes, though what came next was something he didn't expect. A long, well lubricated finger penetrated him slowly. This was the first time that he was doubting the stranger's methods, he didn't like it at first. They stopped for a few seconds, then moved in and out of him tentatively. Gohan was unsure of it at first, it felt odd, but as the digit went deeper and faster, pressing down and massaging his insides, he grew to like it.

The other hand appeared on his lower stomach, holding him still as the stranger picked up the pace, taking Gohan by surprise when a second finger joined in. As much as Gohan wanted to wriggle around to relieve some of the pleasure, he still couldn't. All he could see was the large mound of bed covers in front of him. He felt that tingling sensation again, a prickling excitement that was letting off tiny explosions under his skin.

The fingers slowed to a complete halt, though they still remained deep inside him. The stranger's free hand resumed it's previous position, holding his rear in the palm of their hand. It was then that Gohan had another feature to add to his own physical description of his mysterious lover; long fingernails, though not long enough to hurt him as he'd just experienced. He was ripped out of his thoughts again as the stranger's mouth engulfed his length.

"Fuck!"

Gohan prayed that he hadn't _actually_ shouted that aloud in his sleep. Nevertheless, he lay there screaming and moaning as he felt all three sensations at once, moving faster and more aggressively as time passed. It was driving him insane; he was sweating, feeling incredibly hot, still willing himself to move. He wanted to show the stranger that he wanted more, even return the favor since he'd spent all of these nights lying on his back and receiving all of these wonderful things without having to give anything in return.

He was reaching the edge again, this time welcoming it. The hand was squeezing him hard enough for it to hurt, though it only added to his pleasure. With the stranger's fingers jamming into him relentlessly and their tongue exploring his most sensitive areas, he let his lover finally send him over that edge, releasing everything he had to offer into their mouth.

It took him a while to come floating back down again, noticing that the stranger had removed themselves from him - he saw the small hill of covers between his legs begin to shrink.

"Wait... don't go... "

The next thing Gohan saw was daylight. He felt weird; his dream felt real to him like it always did, but compared to actually being awake and able to move, it now just felt like a fuzzy recollection of images - despite that, he could remember what it all felt like. And it felt like nothing he'd ever experienced in his entire life. He wanted more... part of him wanted to talk to someone about it to see if it was normal. He felt embarrassed at the thought.

There was only about another week to go until his finals. He did get some studying done, more than enough to pass, he'd say. But now his mind was filled with these strange nightly occurrences.

Who _was_ this stranger?

He needed to know who it was, even if it was just someone he'd made up in the back of his head. Dreaming about sex at his age was apparently nothing to worry about, but there was usually an image of someone he at least knew in there somewhere, right? A girl at least. He never expected it to be a man, since he was convinced that it was. So did that mean that it _was_ somebody he already knew? Or did he create this person with his own imagination as an escape from the stress of his studies? Did this mean he was into men? Or girls? Or even both?

Gohan slapped himself in the head, rolling out of bed when he heard his mother shouting up at him that his breakfast was on the table. He looked over at his cluttered desk. Nothing was going to stop him from getting into school, he had to snap out of it. It was back to the grind today, and his reward would be a good night's 'sleep'. He had to admit, having an imaginary friend was... fun.

He had another dream that very night after working as hard as he could all day, cramming everything he could into his head before deciding he needed a well deserved rest. He tried something different - he slept on his right side. And when the sleep paralysis hit, his eyes were open, but he was blind. It was incredibly dark, he could only just make out the shape of the huge pile of textbooks that were left on his desk.

Gohan could feel them there behind him, the mattress dipping as they seemingly climbed onto the bed to spoon against him. Once again, however, the stranger wasn't fully up against him. Gohan began to long for more pieces to add to the puzzle, still wondering what they looked like.

He was still on his side, his face slumped into the pillow further than he'd have liked since one of his eyes was blocked off. His arms were bent and sprawled out in front of him. Gohan felt himself smile even though he couldn't; the hand came back, teasingly caressing his hip just above the hem of his pants. He felt an overwhelming need to say hello to his lover, saying it to them mentally instead since he couldn't open his mouth.

The cold hand tickled him, moving up his side and over his ribs, then down his stomach. The stranger added more pressure as they went, leaving Gohan lying there breathing contently at being touched so affectionately. He wanted his friend to hold him in their arms, but his request went unheard. Instead, he received a gentle kiss on the shoulder, which trailed all the way to the back of his neck. The hand that was on his torso began pushing his pants off him.

Gohan shuddered from the cold air on his legs as his pants were slowly slid down his thighs and left bunched up around his knees. Fingers made their way elegantly up the back of his thigh. Suddenly, the stranger's hand disappeared for a second, coming back down onto his rear with a resounding slap. It made Gohan jump out of anticipation; although it felt like it wasn't really happening, that was the most vigorous move they'd made yet. His imaginary friend was full of surprises.

They did it again, this time much harder, then grabbed him forcefully. Gohan let out what sounded like a weak grunt. It stung his skin a little, but it felt nice. He had no idea what his friend had planned; he felt teeth on his shoulder, biting him playfully. Then he felt them shift, the biting now continuing on his hip. It was replaced with kisses, ones that tickled him, he even heard himself giggle.

Although he knew it was a mirage, his body was pushed forwards, causing him to fall further onto his front, but not completely. There was a hand still on the back of his thigh, kisses and gentle bites moving slowly from his hip and pressing into the fleshy part of his left buttock. His leg was pushed further away from the other, making his left knee come closer to where his arms were limply splayed out in front on him.

Part of him knew what the stranger was about to do, feeling them breathing on him unsteadily as if they were as excited as he was. Gohan didn't know whether he was just nervous or he didn't want it, but he could do nothing to stop them. He felt their tongue experimentally flick at his entrance. Gohan's body jerked from the foreign sensation. It felt weird... but all he could do was lay there if that odd position and let it play out.

His lover's tongue pressed more firmly against him as time went by, Gohan was starting to enjoying it. Soon the hand on the back of his leg moved and held him still by his hip. Gohan felt the stranger's face being buried against him, tasting him hungrily; he heard and felt them growl into him, not loud enough for him to recognise a distinctive voice... but it was definitely a man. They bit him again as they finally stopped, removing themselves from him and leaving him trembling. He felt wet, that was the only way he could describe it, and he physically was anyway after what he was just subjected to.

"Who are you?" he managed to stutter silently, even though he didn't actually opened his mouth. In return, his hair was gently moved out of his eyes from behind him. The stranger lay at the back of him. Gohan gasped when something hard poked him in the backside. His eyes widened when he realised what it was. They stopped for a second, seeming to sense his nerves. He was kissed lovingly on his warm cheek, then again on his neck and shoulder.

His left leg was pulled gently back so that he was completely on his side again, slipping out of his pants and further up into the air, holding it at the bend of his knee. Gohan felt extremely exposed and weird, wondering where this was going. That hard object from earlier came back, slipping between his legs and gradually sliding against him. It felt odd, as did the shallow kisses on his suspended knee. The stranger moved their hips back again, bringing themselves out from between his legs before coming back. Gohan felt it appear again, this time moving teasingly but dangerously close to his entrance.

The only thing that could be heard in the dark, silent room was Gohan's unsteady, slightly afraid but enthusiastic breathing. After sliding against him gently for a minute or so while he got used to it, Gohan felt some slight pressure as his friend gave soft, tentative nudges, threatening to penetrate him at any moment.

"Do it... " he panted. The stranger kissed him on the shoulder amorously in response as they pressed against him harder. Just as he was about to give, there was a knock on the door.

"Gohan! Are you up?!" shouted Goten.

It took him a second to remember what he was just doing. His leg still felt like it was being held up in the air, but as soon as he looked down himself, that strange sensation disappeared; the covers were on him and he was in the exact same position as he fell asleep in, despite that he was definitely moved in his dream. His pants were still on too.

He wanted Goten to go away, as much as he loved his kid brother dearly. He wanted his lover to come back and finish what they started. He was so close...

The following day seemed to drag like no other in the past week or so. But at least he could use those agonizingly long hours to get some more study in, the previous night's events making him look forward to be able to unwind after it. He made sure to fall asleep on his side again, he wanted to carry on where they left off.

When the dream started again, something strange happened; this time his eyes were closed and he was on his back for some reason. Maybe the stress of his cramming was making him move in his sleep. Nonetheless, his friend returned to him, greeting him with a long lasting, sensuous kiss. He longed for his eyes to open so that he could finally meet them at last and start returning all of these things.

They pulled back for a second, then kissed his pale neck carefully, distracting Gohan enough so that he could pull down his pants a little, and then a wet finger could enter him. This time, Gohan didn't flinch or show any apprehension to it, prompting them to introduce a second finger like the last time. The stranger sat between his legs, leading Gohan to wonder whether he was repeating a previous dream... until he felt his arms move.

It wasn't of his own accord as he'd hoped, but his arms were taken from his sides and placed above his head, then their hands pushed his knees further up, leaving his body completely open. Gohan didn't care anymore, his friend had been torturing him slowly for so long, he was ready for this. He felt cold hands grip onto his hips, holding him still, even though he couldn't move anyway. Those teasing nudges from the night before returned, allowing him to prepare himself for something he'd never had before.

Gohan let out a shaky, loud moan from his still closed mouth as his mysterious lover finally penetrated him, filling him up completely in one swift motion. There was no movement for a while as he adjusted to this new development; he wasn't used to having something rather large rammed into him, so to speak, but it didn't hurt either. As he calmed down, trying fruitlessly to respond with his own movement despite his paralysis, the stranger simply seemed to listen to the way he was breathing, pulling out of his heat before sliding back into him carefully.

His lover found a gentle, relaxing rhythm that made Gohan's skin tingle. He could hear himself moaning softly as they slowly picked up the pace. The stranger moved a little faster, carving into him harder. Then they stopped, allowing Gohan to catch his breath and recover from the slight shock to his body. The hands on his hips moved to his knees, pushing them further up until they were against his chest. He felt his lover putting some of their weight onto his knees through their hands as they adjusted themselves.

Gohan was sent back into his rapture as he was penetrated again, this time much deeper into him that before. His lover was definitely resilient, driving into him harder and faster, hitting Gohan in places that he didn't even know existed in him. The longer it lasted, the more he wanted, and the louder he got, prompting them to deliver. He heard the bed creaking and the bed frame hitting the wall. Pleasure shot up his body from the base of his spine, willing himself to move so he could at least grip onto something to relieve it.

If he died right here, right now, he wouldn't care. This was better than anything he'd ever experienced. One hand went from his knee to his chest. Gohan got louder and more uncontrollable with every single thrust as his lover reached a raw, animalistic pace that drove him more insane by the second. He could hear them panting above him, he was so close to the edge that it was killing him.

The stranger slammed into him mercilessly with everything they had. Gohan begged his eyes to open desperately to discover who this person was - until he heard a low, sexy sound begin to escape them, followed by a growl, which set a reaction off between his legs. He listened to his lover moan desperately as they fucked him. They gave some final punishing thrusts as they prepared to finish, but Gohan was the first to tense. He came hard, all over himself and his lover as the thrusting got more unforgiving.

Gohan felt their thighs tense against his, then a hot, thick liquid filling him up for a few seconds before he finally woke up.

He was on his side as he was when he fell asleep. Was it really morning already? He sighed in disappointment, wishing that his lover was beside him. He could've stayed in that little bubble for the rest of his life. Then he remembered; he heard their voice for the first time.

But he _still_ couldn't figure out whether he heard it before or not. It was strikingly familiar. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. What disappointed him the most was that for the next few nights... there was nothing. No dreams. Apart from one where he was being chased down the street by some kind of comical monster.

It wasn't long until his finals, deciding to bury himself into his work and think about the future rather than the present. The next encounter would change him forever...

It finally happened again, his lover returned to him, equally as amorous as they were before.

Gohan was turned onto his front and hoisted up onto his knees so that his hips were in the air. He had no idea where his pants got to, neither did he care. He had his eyes closed again. He felt cold hands dragging themselves slowly at the back of his legs, one of the hands vanishing then coming back down to slap him hard on the backside. Gohan's head and arms were slumped down in front of him since he was still paralysed. He grunted at the force of it, though giggled after it.

His lover prepared him as usual with his fingers, seemingly having received the message that he'd had enough torment for one lifetime. Gohan was soon back in that bubble, his stranger penetrating him just as slowly as the first time before gradually picking up the pace again. He got so lost in it, loving this position much more than the last one, that he didn't even notice the drastic change - he'd pushed himself up so that he was on all fours.

 _Wait a second... I'm awake!_

Gohan's eyes shot open, not knowing when exactly he drifted from his dream and back into reality. But he wasn't asleep anymore. This was really happening. His unidentified lover was _real_... and still behind him.

He was about to turn around to see who it was, until he was rammed into hard. It felt so different now he was awake. Less fuzzy and more vivid than ever before. He soon forgot about this new change, using his new freedom to respond to his lover's aggressive movements, grinding his hips back with just as much enthusiasm. It pleasured him so much that each thrust blinded him. His lover had a firm grip on his hips, riding him to their liking, until they stopped. Gohan writhed backwards to try and keep it going for himself.

Gohan took a chance, pushing himself upright so that he could at least lean against him. The stranger saw this coming, however, stopping him half way and holding him up to the point where they were almost touching, but they had him held still by his upper arms. Before Gohan could turn his head to greet them with a kiss, his lover penetrated him as deeply as they possibly could, subtly grinding into him and causing Gohan to tense rhythmically.

This time, he had the freedom to avoid the inevitable pain that came with it, but his talented lover kept him faltering on the edge again. Gohan felt kisses on his neck to accompany the already overwhelming sensations he was experiencing. He began moaning desperately, wanting them to either let him go or finish him off.

"Please... ah!" he panted, every part of him on fire.

"Please what?" they whispered in return against his ear.

"I c-can't... "

Gohan tried to move, but it only caused him more aggravation, and more pleasure filled cries to spill out of him.

"It's painful isn't it... to be there... but not _quite_ there. When something's so close but so far away."

 _I know that voice..._

"Do you want it?"

"I want you," he moaned.

Gohan felt that cold hand slip over his face and cover his eyes, pulling him back to lean on them at last. He continued to twitch like there were tiny electric shocks setting off all over his body. He was kissed passionately, getting lost in it again, that hand still covering his eyes so that he couldn't see them.

He knew that voice. He knew this body he could now feel against him. He knew who it was. Why couldn't he stop?

He shouldn't be doing this. Not with him.

But he didn't care.

The hand was finally removed from his face, Gohan kept his eyes closed as they kept on kissing. He didn't want this erotic nightmare to end. He finally opened his eyes and looked upon his lover for the first time; his heart raced out of fear and anticipation.

Arms slid around his waist, holding him tight to themselves. Gohan's left arm went on top of theirs, while his other raised up and rested on the back of their head. He let his lover start pounding into him in their newer, more intimate position, letting out noises he never knew he had in him to give. His breathing became short and rapid, as did their's as they both approached that edge together, before throwing each other off it at the same time.

Climaxing like that in real life was so much more fulfilling than it was in his dreams; feeling that same hot substance shoot into him at the same time only made his orgasm last longer as his lover held him tight.

Gohan was placed carefully back onto the bed, the covers wrapped around him as sleep threatened to take him over. His body was still trembling slightly, but it was was slowly easing off, leaving him feeling like he was made of jelly. A blissful numbness took him over. His lover kissed him on the lips, just as lovingly as they did the first time.

"See you soon," they said softly before disappearing from his line of sight.

Gohan was glad to finally meet his lover for the first time, but partly wished that he hadn't. It was all _so_ wrong. What would they all think of him if they knew what he got up to at night? That he was sleeping with someone like that, and loving every second.

 _Fuck..._ he completely forgot.

Gohan had his exam in the morning.

* * *

I think this is the first brand new fic I've written in over seven years. SEVEN FREAKING YEARS. I hope I've improved at this crap, but either way, it was fun to write.

I'm most likely going to leave this as it is to give it more mystery, but there may be a _slim_ chance that I'll turn it into a full on story one day. Maybe.

And if you know me and the main themes of my previous stories then you're going to already know who this mysterious lover is ;) but I'll leave that up to you... it can be whoever you want!


End file.
